creepypastatoofandomcom-20200214-history
Gary's Lonlieness
(These was made a long time ago when i was in middle school, i know its silly but i love them and will always keep them up. I re-fixed them to make them better and some have sequeals) I have those days of nostalgia playing Old Pokemon games, so I looked in my room to find my old stash of gameboy games. Looking through them all I spotted the green game below the others. I pick it up noticing the Venasaur on it looked..sadder. I shrugged it off and start the game seeing no file. OH yeah..i sent all my team to Platinum version. Oh well start anew, I skippast everything Naming my character after me and my rival Gary as I like to stay with anime. I go along and save at the starters excitedly. I choose the fire lizard Charmander and named him Charmer as he is charming and tough, Gary picked Squirtle of course and I roll my eyes playfully knowing he wont beat me. I notice though Gary turned to me and i thought i saw a tiny heart appear but shrug thinking its miss colors. I walk on and Gary comes after me. "H-Hey Kaiti! Wanna battle? i beat i could beat you!!" That's..weird. His text didnt sound like him, I nod knowing the game cant see me and the battle starts. Gary looked like he was red a bit and he threw out Squirtle, I threw out Charmer enjoying his little battle cry as we get started. A few tackles in and growls I noticed Squirtle shake as he slows down. I feel bad for it but its part of the game. "Im Sorry Squirtle..i know it hurts but Gary will train you better!!" Squirtle lets out a weird cry and i saw him blink for a second before Charmer tackled sending him down, as the battle is over Oak comments on how good i did but i notice his last text. "Seems your a better trainer than i thought.." I got a 100 from Gary and he stands there staring. "Your real good Kaiti! Ill catch up though and watch out!!" I notice the playful tone and I smile. "Well thank you Gary!!" He leaves and I follow ready for my adventure, on my way I caught a tough looking Rattata naming him Ratattack, a shy looking Spearow named King and we zoom past the first few gyms with little problems On Lt.Surge I went to the SS Anne and see Gary is there before me. I chuckle and challenge him to a battle as he sees me. "Hey Kaiti! Your here already? Nice team you got! To bad your going down!" "To bad Gary I trained more!" I boast as he sends out his Raticate, I send out Ratattack since hes still a Ratatta and he cries seeing the gaint rat. As I select hyper fang i notice Ratattack shake. "Ratattack is nervous to fight its brother!!" Brother i thought? Weird..i wont do that to my pokemon so i sent in King as his mighty cry comes out, Raticate uses tackle and i take him with some pecks. I see his fur..start to have tiny holes in it, specks of what looks like blood appear. I shake my head thinking im just tired. I use a wing attack seeing a slash appear on the rat as he cries out, i then see tears and know its not just me. "R-Raticate?" I choke out seeing the pokemon slowly look to me, it lets a smile out. "Its okay..ill be fine..one more.." I use tackle trying not to cry and the cry was slow as Raticate faints. I gained the EXP but i feel nervous on what Happened, I go through Gary's team and when the Battle Ended Gary looks sad. "Raticate?" The tex fades as we go back, gary has a small explanation mark. "I-I gotta go..nice win Kaiti.." He seems glommy as he tries to run off. I shake my head Worried and get cut going to the next gym. I look at the clock seeing its 12:00 and i save sighing as i tell goodnight to my team as I heal them, I turn the game off and close my eyes seeing Gary's Raticate in my dreams all night. Waking the next morning I had breakfeast and start the game back up. I finally make it to the cave next to Ceruleon City and save getting my team prepped up. Now in their 30's Ratattack is a strong Raticate who looks proud, King is a Ferrow who looks shy but is a fighter, and Charmer in all his glory is ready to evolve into A mighty Charizard soon.We head into the cave with a Little Abra i traded over named Wispy and taught him flash and a few moves to help us on the way, we start in the cave and i light it up noticing some shadows move quick. I shake my head and step forward heading towards Lavender Town with my team. I noticed some of the pokemon i ran into ran away in fear as something was stalking them, some has low health and some had..bites on them? Looked like gaint fangs got them. As I head deeper in the cave towards the town the wild pokemon was gone..which was weird as I saw them before on upper levers. Taking a step I hear the music and sigh hoping now it was normal but we run into one that made my heart hurt and pound, in front of me was the ghostly gorey looking Raticate of Gary's, I freaked out softly remembering the battle from yesterday questioning my mind was now not going crazy and press Ember to attack when the text pops up. “Charmer is to scared to move! Why would you attack your loves deceased Pokemon? You done enough already.” I held my head thinking lover? I don’t like Gary.. Sure he's a cool rival and I feel bad for him but love no. Beating through so many of the rat pokemon each time looking ore and more gorey I finally got to Lavender Town to rest and fight Gary, I sigh healing my team glad the fight is over until Nurse Joy said something that scared me. "Your pokemon look like they saw a ghost, are you taking good care of them? You dont want to end up like that poor boy who lost his Raticate in a battle" I choke back a squeak knowing now i killed a innocent pokemon.. I saw my bag shake seeing some text and Nurse Joy react. "Your pokemon seem to think your innocent, your a kind trainer. Lucky to have you..id be careful if I were you." I nod softly at the screen saving and I take a deep breath going outside. A small fog was over Lavendure Town and I shiver going into the Pokemon Tower. I saw NCPS look to me and i walk slowly feeling guilty. I walked up to the next floor before the Channeler stops me. "Be careful..the one you call a rival has gone insane.." I head her warning with wide eyes and go up. I walk towards Gary seeing he was mumbling to himself. "Its not her fault..she didnt know..I know Raticate..thank youf or leading her here.." A exclamation mark appears and he turns seeing me. "Kaiti! Hey..i..see your here. Any of your pokemon die? One of mine did.." Then another explamation mark came over his head and he walks to my character slowly. "What are you doing here though!? Dont you know the lore of this place.. I know what you saw in the cave..what was left of my partner Raticate. Im glad he lead you here though its Weird he thinks your the one…are you?“ I had a YES/NO option come up and I thought well since Gary was my favorite character I'll click yes. He had another exclamation mark backing up. "Really? Well then that’s good. I know what happened..my Raticate died from his battle wounds. But I know it wasnt your fault..you care for us like no one else does.." He comes towards my character making her back up, i feel something was off. Like..he was going for something. He then continues. "I want you by my side now…we can be the very best.. But first go catch mew and save before you talk to me, this pokemon will help us with all of this and it will be over soon.” My mouth dropped open in confusion but i shrugged and head back out, I wonder what he meant by it will be over soon.. As I stepped out fog surrounded Lavendure Town as I walked around seeing no NCPS. I looked around nervous as a slow low pitched Mew cry came out making my character jump back and me shiver as the cry sounded..demonic. My bag shook and some text started to appear. "Charmer thinks this is a bad idea. He wants you to shut the game off!" I blink slowly pondering if it was the right choice, I hover my finger near the button when the Mew cry came out stronger and i saw red eyes staring at me from the fog. "NO DONT!!" It cires. "You have unfinished buissness Miss Kaiti!" I gulp moving my finger and walk up to the fog as the red eyes glow more and a battle i started, Mew appears on the side of the screen with his eyes glowing a light red. His cry was low pitched and ended with a soft..crunch and i shiver again. I send out Charmer and notice him do the animation when ghost scares them. "Charmer is to scared for its life!!" His..life!? I try to attack but the attack option was gone. "Cant let you do that...throw the ball and get it over with." I sigh and go into my bag learing over my master ball, its all or nothing now. I throw the master ball at mew and caught it no problem. Though my heart told me something wasnt right. I opened my menu checking the pokemons status seeing the OT icon said "Gary's Lover". The mew looked..different. It was skeletal under its skin, like dirt surrounded its paws and ears. Its red eyes focus on me making me nervous again as its nature was. "Forgiving" I shake my head and head back towards the tower when my bag shakes and my three pokemon come out crying their calls. "Please dont go in the tower! Something bad is gonna happen!! The Mew is not what it seems to be!!" They each cry again pushing me back when Mew pops out, it slowly flies to them and Mew shakes. "Mew used hyper voice!" I saw my pokemon shake at the demonic cries and each returned to their pokeballs. Mew turns to me and lets a mew out. "Dont listen to those silly pokemon! Mew is fine! Mew wants you to follow it to Gary!!" I suck my fear in wanting this to be over and I follow mew in, the music starts slow and somber and all the NCPS are gone to. I follow the pink cat seeing Gary at the top again. He turns as his Raticate is beside him, Mew jumps chirping and stands beside me as Gary walks up. "I see you caught Mew, this one is special Kaiti. It will help. Now.. Come closer to the gameboy and close your eyes..Soon you'll be here with me." I scoffed now getting tired of this and go to turn the gameboy off when i feel stiff, i can't move anything!! I feel scared as a low "Mewwww..." Comes and A pink glow surrounds me and forces me to lean in only to hear a soft sing lullaby. "No I dont want this!! Please stop!!" "To late..now..." I try to fight it but my eyes close hearing the faint cries of my team surround me trying to keep me awake as i feel feathers, a soft paw, and claws poke and prod at me and I fall asleep leaning on the bed as the cries get louder. The gameboy glows shaking and the pink glow lifts my limp body up. After a few minutes I wake feeling soft worried pets, I open my eyes seeing Charmer rubbing against me worried as he coos trying to wake me up. Ratattack chatters as he snuggles and King caws raising his wings as I raise up dizzily seeing the graves beside me. "It..it cant be. Im in the game.." Charmer looks down softly nodding with the others. I noticed a text appear below me. "We are sorry but..We tried to warn you, dont worry master we will protect you in your pokemon adventure." I nod to them and return Ratattack and King as I hug Charmer close. His soft skin is warm to the touch as I watch the flames crackle and light up bringing me some comfort. I was deep in thought not hearing the footsteps echoing up the stairs and Charmer starting to bear his fangs growling as the flames on his tail glow brighter. I look up seeing a shadow and Gary appears standing beside me as his eyes are hidden by darkness, his ghostly raticate covered in the battle scars we gave him stands by him and he hisses at me. I get up scared seeing Gary's smile, he reaches out holding my chin as he strokes it. "How do you like it? Now..you are with me. You can travel in the pokemon world and grow stronger we can battle and be together now..." I smack his hand away. "I didnt want this! I thought you was a misunderstood kid but i know now your a maniac..Yoru have done something to this innocent game and I want to go home NOW!!" Gary's eyes narrow somehow in the dark and he pushes me agains't a grave, i look seeing a bone club and A Cubone shaking near it as it holds the bone club close. Must be the Marowaks baby.. Charmer growls and aims a ember before Raticate growls making him back up narrowing his eyes. "You listen to me brat..i brought you here to be with me. And your not going back. Maybe you can maybe you cant. But if you wanna face me with that weak pathetic pokemon you call a team get stronger and then face me. See how it goes.." He smirks as he backs up. "Until then goodbye my love.." He walks off dropping me to the floor and i listen as his footsteps echo down. I get up looking around the stone. "Hey little fella..your the baby Cubone Team rocket was after huh.." "Bone.." It cries as I pick the scared pokemon up as he snuggles in my arms. "Charmer..i know..i know i messed up but I promise. I will defeate Gary. And when i get back I'll take care of you all better than before." He nods to me and we walked down the stairs as ghost pokemon stare at us as the Marowaks cries echo making me know shes watching. Walking outside i feel the fog was lifted but still felt everything was off, I walk off talking to Mr.Fujji as a pair of Red eyes glow as a glitch appears before dissapearing. I took in the Cubone to my team and named him Phantom. I then head to the pokemon center healing everyone and getting a room as we rest for the adventure of hell.. "Please..if you read this or find the game. Help me..help us. I was foolish enough to ignore the signs and look what happened. Pick up Leaf Green, help us train and defeat Gary and whatever he summoned. Help clear this and free me." Part 2 coming soon.. Category:Pokemon Category:Video Games